Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku
Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku (lit. False Reincarnation of the Goddess: Tokyo Revelation) is a game that was first released for personal computers in 1997. It was published by ASCII and has plot ties to both Shin Megami Tensei and the manga Shin Megami Tensei: Tokyo Revelation, which it shares a subtitle. The game was rated 18 for sexual content. Like most other Megami Tensei games, there are multiple endings. Story Tokyo was destroyed by ICBMs, resulting in nuclear holocaust. Several people were evacuated to an underground shelter, guarded by Devil Buster Special Forces, created by Hatsudai Katsuragi. The protagonist is Ayato Katsuragi, born and raised in the Hatsudai Shelter who wishes to follow in his father's footsteps and join the Devil Buster Special Forces. Gameplay *''Giten Megami Tensei'' uses the "Demon EXP" system, which allows demons to gain EXP and level up. *The Awakening Event is first seen in this game. When a demon levels up, it will teach a new spell to the Hero. *The battle system is menu-based, but rather than a set turn order, after each turn a character has to cool down for a short period of time until they can act again. It's comparable to the Final Fantasy series's ATB system. Differences The PC-98 and Windows versions have several significant differences. * The Windows version has a customizable interface, allowing the player to move and resize elements of the HUD. * The Windows version has completely redone graphics as far as dungeon and HUD designs go. Enemy and character sprites were mostly untouched aside from an upscale job (possibly just recycling original assets from the PC-98 version). * The music was redone for the Windows version. Characters *Ayato Katsuragi The protagonist. He was born and raised within the Hatsudai Shelter. In the past, both of his parents were kidnapped by demons, leaving him with the stigma of being the only remaining member of the infamous Katsuragi family, and the descendant of a famed Devil Buster. *Yuuka Tachibana A member of the Elite class and a close childhood friend of Ayato's. *Rui Asuka A playful girl who was destined to meet with Ayato while above ground, and a skilled Devil Buster who was imprisoned within the Yoyogi labor camp. *Tatsuya Hayasaka A member of the Hatsudai Devil Busters, and Emi's lover. Although he has a kind disposition, hand to hand combat is his specialty. *Emi Kirishima The Hatsudai shelter's resident mechanic and member of the Devil Busters. Although she's often teased by her fellow DBs, Emi's prowess with technology and her spirited nature make her an invaluable and reliable partner. *Yoshio Nishino The commanding officer of the second division of Devil Busters, who lives in the Hatsudai shelter with his wife and son. *Isamu Yamase A member of the Devil Busters. A gun specialist with a cynical personality. *Tetsuya Sonoda A member of Ex-Harajuku shelter's Devil Busters and the Pentagrama. *Kouki Kamikawa A member of Ex-Harajuku shelter's Devil Busters. A kind and gentle young man. *Kazumi Yamada A man who lives with his younger sister, Odenkyou Haruku. It seems that he's hiding some secrets. *Sanshirou Souma A friendly one-armed man. He's searching for an old friend after the Great Destruction. *Doctor Kusaka A resident of the Ichigaya shelter who runs the Kusaka Cybernetic Research Institution and Cultivation Center. Novel Version Giten Megami Tensei: Distant Flow ~EXILE~ is a novelized version of the introduction to Giten Megami Tensei written by Takerube Nobuaki and Narita Miyako, with original art by Miyajima Katsumi, which was published in a December issue of TRPG's Logout in 1995. The character names and development differ somewhat from those used in the game. Gallery Trivia *It is possible to see the ruins of the school that the main characters of Tokyo Revelation go to. *In the Windows PC remake, time in between turns was measured based on the CPU's clock speed, leading to the game essentially being unplayable on later computers without a patch. See Also *List of Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku Demons Category:Games Category:Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku